An augmented reality (AR) device, which may include a head-mounted display (HMD), may allow a user to view a real-world scene while also viewing and/or interacting with one or more virtual objects (e.g., text, graphics) displayed to the user by the HMD of the AR device. An HMD of an AR device may be in the form of goggles or glasses. For example, AR glasses may use a camera to capture images of a real-world scene being viewed by the user of the AR device and provide information relevant to the real-world scene and/or information with which a user is interested in interacting.
Due to AR devices being electronic, an AR device requires a power source in order to power its components (such as the HMD of the AR glasses, a processor, and/or a wireless interface). Since AR devices may be intended to be mobile and worn by a user while everyday tasks are being performed, one or more batteries may be used to power AR devices such that the user is not tethered to a power outlet or other form of power source. To have sufficient power to operate an AR device for a reasonable amount of time, batteries may need to be present in the AR device that make the AR device larger, heavier, and/or more expensive than if the batteries were reduced in size, complexity, and/or capacity.